List of Firsts
by Dana Lise
Summary: Just thought of this one in a short manner really, each chapter will be a new 'first' for Sherlock and John. I plan on having only five. But that all depends on whether you all review out there. Well, please do enjoy.
1. The First Glance

There were so many firsts, too many to count really. The less important firsts were mostly forgotten, but the more important ones were a part of the couple, they /made/ Sherlock and John, the most important of their firsts, surrounded them, never to be forgotten. Of all of them, there were five in particular that the couple held dear to their hearts, cherished them, and would never be forgotten.

_**The first Glance**_

It started it all really, the glance that lead to everything. There John sat, knife in hand spreading a thin layer of berry preserves over his lightly burnt toast, Sherlock of course directly across him staring blankly at the newspaper, because /honestly/ what could he learn from a newspaper that he didn't already? Aside from the current sale going on at Oasis. More useless information. He set the paper down with a disgruntled sigh. John glanced up, taking a bite of his toast. Sherlock was still looking down, he grabbed a spoon and cracked open the boiled egg residing on a plate in front of him. Once he thought he wasn't being watched Sherlock glanced up, only to see Johns beautiful blue eyes looking back at him…observing him. The gaze lasted longer than intended, Sherlock eventually clearing his throat and looking away, asking "Could you pass the salt?" trying to cover up the fact he had been close to 'checking out' his best mate.


	2. The First Brush

A/N: Ok, well please do review, I see all of you out there, I'm watching, lol. Well thank's to all of you that /do/ review my stories, it's greatly apreciated. Also, in case you were wondering, I realized that when you put something in italics [that is such bad spelling] then it doesnt show up if your reading it on your ipod, hencce I put the little / marks. Well, please do read on and enjoy :)

* * *

2. The first Brush

Now, they were always in close proximity to each other. When you were chasing after criminals and hiding in cramped places, it was hard /not/ to brush against eachother. As Sherlock's breath tickled Johns' neck as they found themselves yet again in between two slices of wall, they were 'lying in wait' as you could say. John could hear Sherlock's heart beating, fast.

Thump-

Thump-

Thump-

Sherlock's fingers brushed slightly across John's hand, ghosting over the flesh. John's breath hitched as he looked into the consulting detectives pale greenish-grey eyes, Sherlock cluing in on Johns increased heart rate made his own speed up, his fingers gingerly tracing patterns lightly over John's hand. Just as things were beginning to slow down for them, making their breathing light, a dark figure surged by causing Sherlock to spring into action. Leaving behind the moment he and John had shared.


	3. The First Nap

A/N: Ok, well please do review, I see all of you out there, I'm watching, lol. Well thank's to all of you that /do/ review my stories, it's greatly apreciated. Also, in case you were wondering, I realized that when you put something in italics [that is such bad spelling] then it doesnt show up if your reading it on your ipod, hencce I put the little / marks. Well, please do read on and enjoy :)

* * *

3. The First Nap

They never ment for it to happen. They were tired, exhausted really. That day Sherlock and John had been pushed to our limits. Pushing open the door to their flat John tried to wipe away the sleep that was clouding his vision, before he knew it he slumped down onto the couch's comforting embrace, in a daze.

Sherlock in a fixed position leaning against the door for support, eyelids halfway closed he made his way over to the couch, hesitating for a brief moment before depositing himself next to the tired Doctor. They sat in silence, until John heard the soft sound of Sherlock snoring, which in turn made John realize how tired he himself was. Sherlock's head rested on his shoulder, which prompted John to snuggle up a little more to his consulting detective…his? His…that was clearly a mistake; he was so tired he had referred to Sherlock as 'his'.

He chalked that up to the fact that he was very very sleep deprived. Shutting his eyes he didn't wake up till an hour later, when he did though, Sherlock was gone, and a blanket was left in his place, spread over John to keep him warm. That was the start, the event that helped Sherlock to realize exactly how much he wanted John, not in the normal sense, but in a more intimate sense, wanted to hold him, kiss him, love him…although that was a very dismal thought seeing as John was very much straight and he was still so very nervous to act upon anything.


	4. The First Kiss

4. The First Kiss

They were so close, so very close. Thinking back, Sherlock couldn't even begin to fathom how this all could happen, but it was.

As Sherlock had opened the door a little over six minutes ago, he had found John sitting on the couch, leaning forward chin resting on hi clasped hands. John's eyes darted over to where Sherlock now stood. "Where /were/ you? Had me worried sick, thought Moriarty'd finally gotten his hands on you."

Sherlock saw the fear, the worry still present in John's ever beautiful crystal blue eyes. "I'm sorry that I worried you so John." He crossed over to where John was sitting, plopping down next to him, slowly turning to match Johns' gaze, before Sherlock even knew what he was doing he had placed his hand softly on John's leg. Not breaking the gaze, John slowly placed his hand over Sherlock's hand, making little circle patterns with his thumb.

Leaning closer, just slightly. Breaths mingling in the small gap that was left between them. Sherlock's eyes flicking over John, calculating, evaluating, watching. Increased heart rates and eyes clouding with need and want, and passion unspoken of. Sherlock closed the gap in one fast motion. Making john gasp as their lips made contact, their breaths combined, hands roamed each other's bodies, unexplored and unmarked territory, until now. It was a while before they finally broke apart, needing air. They smiled and were content.


End file.
